The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2000A 001227, filed Jun. 1, 2000.
The present invention refers to a cutting head for several rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper.
It is known that, for the production of rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper, starting from batons or wound rolls of a predetermined diameter and of a certain height, e.g. approximately two meters, and known as logs, they must be cut so as to produce single rolls, e.g. approx. 200 mm in length, ready for distribution.
Presently, the cutting of these final rolls to the predetermined measurement is carried out on special cutting machines which receive, for example, the single log and cut it in sequence into a large number of shorter rolls, each of the required size. The log, upon completion of its take up reaches a pusher conveyor, which sets it out underneath a cutting machine.
In general, such a machine includes a motorized cutting disc on an arm which rotates, passing from a release position of one or two underlying logs, advanced on the conveyor, to a take up position to cut one or more rolls from the respective logs and so on.
Based on this working pattern, the disc engages with the logs or rolls to be cut, at most four underlying logs, according to strictly circular trajectories which limit the diameter of the logs to be cut because of possible problems of interference between the parts. Since the logs are set according to a chord as regards the revolution circumference of the disc, the middle logs are engaged with the cutting blade to a greater extent. As the cutting blade thickness increases towards the centre, an uneven cut is produced and the blade overheats.
To accelerate such parting operations, cutting machines are also produced which actually follow the log or logs during their advancement on the pusher conveyor and cut them while moving to save time.
However, such devices are particularly complex and must be perfectly adjusted so as to not cut different sized or imperfectly cut rolls which do not match user requirements. In addition, they present the same problems of the aforesaid rotary arm devices.
The object of the present invention is to produce a cutting head for several rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper which solves the previously mentioned problems.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a log cutting head that is extremely simple and practical, while allowing a fast cutting operation with high productivity.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a log cutting head that allows discs to be used up until a fairly limited diameter, with cost savings and fewer interruptions proving necessary for disc replacement.
These and other objects, according to the present invention, are reached by producing a cutting head for several rolls of kitchen towel and/or toilet paper positioned on a cutting machine (11) on which at least two rolls (12) are conveyed step by step by a pusher conveyor, said cutting head (17) being connected to a motorized cutting disc (20), said cutting head (17) cutting said rolls (12) crosswise, said rolls (12) being set on a surface of a conveyor (14), where said rolls (12) are guided through grooves (13), wherein said cutting head (17) is connected to a rotary arm (26) affixed to sleeve (24) which is affixed to a supporting structure (21), said cutting head (17) further comprising a rotary shaft (47) for at least one cutting disc (20), said rotary shaft (47) of said cutting disc (20) being rotated by a motor (38) connected to said rotary shaft (47) by a set of gears (45, 46, 48) are supported and are eccentrically movable in relation to a drive shaft (32) while carrying out a cutting operation according to a synchronous ratio, said drive shaft (32) transmitting rotation to said cutting disc (20) and being parallel to a rotational central shaft (22) of said rotary arm (26).
Further characteristics are envisaged in the dependent claims.